It is well known to produce so-called ice cream sandwiches by placing a section or center of ice cream between two cookies or the like. It is also known to make a so-called ice cream sandwich comprising an ice cream center between two cookies wherein bits or pieces of chocolate are manually applied by an operator into the ice cream center.